1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to LED backlight driving circuit technology, and more particularly to a LED backlight driving circuit capable of quick rebooting without resulting in flashing, and the liquid crystal device (LCD) with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the technology revolution, backlight technology of LCDs has been developed. Typical LCDs adopt cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) as the backlight sources. However, as the CCFL backlight is characterized by attributes including low color reduction ability, low lighting efficiency, high discharging voltage, bad discharging characteristics in low temperature, and also, the CCFL needs a long time to achieve a stable gray scale, LED backlight source is a newly developed technology. For LCDs, the LED backlight source is arranged opposite to the liquid crystal panel so as to provide the light source to the liquid crystal panel. The LED backlight source includes at least one LED string, and each LED string includes a plurality of LEDs serially connected.
Generally, an output capacitor is arranged within the power supplying module of the driving circuit of the LED backlight source. During a quick reboot process, as charges are stored on the capacitor, the driving circuit may flash upon rebooting. FIG. 1 is a connecting module diagram of a typical LED backlight driving circuit having a discharging module.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LED backlight source driving circuit includes a boost circuit 110, a LED unit 120, and a driving IC 130. The boost circuit 110 is controlled by the driving IC 130 to convert the input voltage (Vin) to a needed output voltage (Vout) for the LED unit 120. In order to solve the flashing issue during the quick reboot process, the output end of the boost circuit 110 connects to one discharging module 140 for releasing the charges stored within the boost circuit 110 after the driving circuit is turned off. For this kind of circuit, when the time gap between the quick reboot process is small, the charges stored within the boost circuit 110 may have not been totally released, which may result in flashing after the driving circuit is rebooted.